User talk:BlackOak42
I have cleaned my talk page and have archived Talk comments HERE. I would like to say that I appreciate and encourage others to post with the assumption that I might or may have missed something. Comments like that has served as help and reminders to me. I did a major amount of research on this game's history, other game mods, issues and gamer reactions to the issues. I have mad skills with hex level editing and spreadsheeting, but I am still human. Please feel free to give this valuable type of information. Thank you in advance. Aurora Font Oh, here's an update for the font. It includes some differentiation between capital and lowercase letters. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B730h0ZR_CnZclVFX3hjLURGRTA/view?usp=sharing --AuroraMLP (talk) 15:31, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Ponymon Typing Part of this conversation is archived HERE. This is a self reminder to finish the Types Interactions equations for the ROM after the map updates in progress for catch locations. --BlackOak42 (talk) 07:09, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Ponymon Movelist Part of this conversation is archived HERE. Other topics with Kawagiri are HERE Data Uploads can be found HERE Sorry been busy of late, only got a chance to briefly look at the new format. Need to look at it later if possible (as I've only had about 30 mins sleep) to see what exactly has changed in terms of the input method and reapply the proposals on the changelog to the new list. --Kawagiri (talk) 11:22, May 15, 2017 (UTC) I responded to this earlier but the post didn't publish correctly somehow. :( I'll have to watch that better. I will update the files right after reposting this message. This should be close to what I said: Eeyup! It has been crazy lately. Resume working on this after you get some good sleep. This is a quick recap. ...Well I intended it to be more brief. :P TMs It turns out that making TMs multiuse is easy. I am not sure all of the bugs are worked out of this, so more research and/ or testing is needed before decision and implementation. Buying/selling would need disabled by making them $0, and they would be pickup only. with more Ponymon to develop it would certainly help balance resources (mainly $). Reference: Making TMs multi use (Post #13): https://www.pokecommunity.com/showthread.php?t=326652 Data Tables I reformatted Tables while simplifying data viewing and editing, repackaged what we had worked on before, combined where possible, added instructions, and then optimized the background workings to minimize file size. Later, I will add instructions and pointers and/or pointer table data as required for each table to make them usable on any FR or LG ROM base. They will be usable for other ROM mods as well. :D - I finished reformatting the major stuff. Id say about halfway overall. - Percentage wise it is mostly done but still has a major tab to reformat. - Mostly done reformatting. On MovesCompatibility, I classified the moves and added some notes to show the direction I was going (Right hand columns). I filled in some PNMN classification to test and show how the table works. I left six unused classification slots on the right and bottom to use as needed. The green cells are STAB and the 1's indicate compatibility. This should help a lot with determining movesets. - This one is finished. I reformatted and added Encoding. The stuff we did before has been overhauled to automatically include type expansion to the current capacity of the ROM (58 Types). --BlackOak42 (talk) 20:27, May 15, 2017 (UTC) The current format for MovesData shows new moves as standard case formatting rather than all upper case. Is this correct or will we be converting those with correct capitalization/lower case to all upper case lettering? Also I see no edit tool on the sheets of MovesData. Should I do it manually or will the old edit tool on the previous file suffice for quick hex creation? (I mean I doubt anything changed in the hex format between versions.) Kawagiri (talk) 02:44, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Upper/Lower case is being used like for the Ponymon. This shows the "set" names, and makes it easier to see what still needs worked on among other reasons. If you want to do Hex code input, I can help get you started with some of that too. :D The Tables are the editors. The data you see in the "ROM Dump" columns on each table is data straight from the ROM and will be pasted back exactly as it is in the output columns. The only part missing is done in hexedit or similar. After the Tables are ready I will start making tutorials to show how to use them and import and export data. To edit data look to the light blue cells and A1 at the top of each table. The output cells and some of the intermediate orange cells do the encoding. At the expense of file size the Hex conversion has ALL become automatic and done in the background, mostly in the output (encoding) column. :D The output to the ROM is exactly the same as the old tables. Where possible and made sense, the editing has become decimal and text string. Otherwise, it is either (d)=decimal or (h)=hexadecimal ID#'s as necessary. I plan to do the same with Movesets. The only difference is the movesets in the ROM are separated into the respective PNMN Fields, and must be imported/exported individually (at least for now). I could set the tables up to use the old hex input too, but it was much more efficient to leave only one input method for Text strings. Now you simply type in the text string on the name column to replace the cell link (such as replace =C10 with Hoof Chop in cell G10), and the encoding cells do the rest of the work in the background equations. If the name is too long the Length count in H changes color to indicate name truncation. Spaces now use the space character instead of "_" with a modification to CharData. To reset G10 simply copy G8 to G10, and the value from the ROM Dump returns. The output cells turn Red to show differences between ROM Dump and the output columns. The notes column has the other names in capitalization/lower case so we can be lazy and copy them to G if we decide to keep the names the same as the old with just a capitalization change. :) --BlackOak42 (talk) 04:02, May 16, 2017 (UTC) I've started getting back into actually getting the editting done, with the changeover I'm editting old moves I added due to using the all caps format, also copying the hex over. Gonna try and balance out move type ratios a bit as some are severely lacking. The naming can be difficult sometimes as you want it to relate to the type but pokemon did things such as bug bite, so I couldn't use that for example as the effect doesn't exist and it may confuse normal pokemon players if they try using said move which just happens to have the same name as one created later :p Kawagiri (talk) 02:40, May 20, 2017 (UTC)